Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and a substrate processing method.
Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses are used to subject various types of substrates such as semiconductor substrates, substrates for liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, optical disks, magnetic disks, magneto-optical disks, photomasks, or other substrates to various types of processing. In such a substrate processing apparatus, a plurality of substrates are sequentially transported by a transport device to a predetermined substrate supporter in a processing section. The processing section performs predetermined processing on the substrate transported to the substrate supporter. It is desired that the substrate is placed on the substrate supporter with a center of the substrate accurately coinciding with a desired position in the substrate supporter in order to improve accuracy of processing for the substrate. Teaching regarding the transport device is performed during installment or maintenance of the substrate processing apparatus, whereby a deviation between a position of the substrate supporter at which the substrate is to be supported and a position at which the substrate is actually supported is corrected.
In a substrate processing apparatus described in JP 11-163083 A, a jig including an optical sensor is held by an arm of a transport device during teaching. Three pins are formed at a substrate supporter. The jig held by the arm is brought closer to the three pins until the jig and the pins have a predetermined relative positional relationship. In this state, the arm is moved in a plurality of predetermined directions, so that positions of two pins of the three pins are detected as positional information by the optical sensor of the jig. The position of the substrate supporter to which the arm accesses is set based on the detected positional information.